omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Mother Nature (Fables
Character Synopsis Mother Nature (sometimes known as Mother Earth or the Earth-Mother) is a common personification of nature that focuses on the life-giving and nurturing aspects of nature by embodying it, in the form of the mother. Character Statistics Tiering: 5-B. Low 2-C via some interpretations Verse: Folklore (European & Algonquian) Name: Mother Nature, Earth-Mother, Mother Gaia Gender: Female (All interpretations portray her as female) Age: As old as Earth itself. Some interpretations portray her as older than Creation Classification: Personification of all Nature and Life. In some interpretations the embodiment of Creation itself Special Abilities: Plant Manipulation (Mother Nature is the source and creator of all plants on Earth and continues to maintain their growth til Earth dies), Life Manipulation (Mother Nature is the personfication and source of Life itself), Weather Manipulation (Is said to be the one who causes weather events such as Hurricans, Tornadoes, Earthquakes and Storms), Earth Manipulation (Can quake and terrform The Planet at will), Water Manipulation (Created and maintains the water contained on Earth), Metal Manipulation (Gave The Planet various metals and material), Creation (Created all life that is possible), Heat Manipulation (Controls Earth's Core which is as hot as the surface as The Sun), Air Manipulation (The wind blows as a result of Mother Nature), Ice Manipulation (Controls the cold atmosphere and area's like Antartica), Matter Manipulation (All matter on Earth is under the control of Mother Nature), Immortality (Type 8, Will continue to remain so long as Earth does), Non-Corporeal, Nigh-Omnipresence. Some Interpretations would give her abilities such as Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Gravity Manipulation, Creation, Life Manipulation, Size Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation Destructive Ability: Planet Level (Mother Nature is often depicted as the goddess and spirit of Earth itself, with some versions even treating her as The Planet itself. Can terraform and shape Earth to the way she sees fit through various means). Universe Level+ through interpretations (Some interpretations of Mother Nature treat her as not just the goddess of Earth but as grand of a scale as The Universe itself. Some even depict her as the living embodiment of The Universe and even it's Space-Time. Often portrayed as equal to Father Time) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresence (As the Earth itself, her presence can be anywhere and everywhere on Earth). Omnipresent through interpretation (Is treated as being one with the entire Universe and its Space-Time) Lifting Ability: Class Z (Embodies the very Earth itself), possibly Universal+ (Possibly embodies the entire space-time continuum) Striking Ability: Planet Class (Embodies the Planet Earth and can shape it to her will). Universal+ (Is the goddess of the entire Universe and is one with it, including Space-Time as well) Durability: Planet Level. Universal+ through interpretations Stamina: Limitless Range: Planetary. Universal+ through interpretation Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Is heavily reliant on Earth and remains as long as it does. Same applies to her interpretations just with The Universe instead. Other Attributes Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Creation of Living Beings:' As the mother of all life on Earth, she is able to give birth to all plants and animals *'Earth Manipulation:' As a personification of Earth, she bears absolute authority over all landforms on it and can easily reshape it at will. In addition, she is aware of everything that has happened or is happening on Earth. She is also able to bestow a blessing of Regenerative Immortality those she favors, allowing them to regenerate from any wound for as long as they are touching the ground. Extra Info: Like many Folklore and Fables, there are multiple interpretations of Mother Nature and this is an amalgamation of all those interpretations into one profile Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fables & Folklore Category:Mothers Category:Spirits Category:Neutral Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Plant Users Category:Life Users Category:Weather Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Metal Users Category:Creation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Abstract Beings Category:Gravity Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Nigh-Omnipresent Beings Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Mythology